Confessions
by IantoFan2010
Summary: Set after Gwen walks in on the boys ib adrift, after she leaves the boys both confess there love for eachother.


Disclaimer: Don't own just borrowing, I promise to put everyone back

Confessions

Set after Gwen walks in on the boys in the hothouse.

After Gwen left the hub Ianto joined Jack back in the hothouse. Jack walked over to his young lover "So where were we?" Jack slowly undone Ianto's shirt and kissed the skin as it was revealed. Jack took a nipple into his mouth and sucked it till it was at its peak, Ianto groaned softly.

While Jack was doing that he slowly undone Ianto's trouser belt, Ianto thread his hands through Jack's hair and pulled him up to meet him in a heated kiss. "Ianto I need to tell you something, before we go any further I need to know how you feel" Ianto looked at Jack confused "What are you on about Jack"

Jack kissed him on the lips "I...I love You Ianto Jones" Ianto placed his hand over Jack's heart "I Love you Jack Harkness" Before any of them could speak again their mouths met automatically. Jack pushed him against the wall with force and bit his lower lip "Can we go down... to... the bedroom... don't want anyone... to walk in" asked Ianto, Jack nodded.

As soon as they were in the bedroom Ianto pushed the immortal onto the bed and climbed on top of him kissing him passionately. They started thrusting against each other to get some friction, again there lips met, Jack poked his tongue out and asked for permission into Ianto's mouth and of course he obliged.

Slowly and teasingly Jack took off Ianto's shirt and bit down on his neck knowing he would leave a mark "You're so fucking sexy Ianto and your all mine" Ianto smiled "Talk dirty to me Jack please" Jack sucked on his earlobe "I'm gonna fuck you till your screaming my name cause your my little bitch Ianto your gonna do as I say"

Ianto swallowed hard "Whatever you want SIR" he saw the wicked grin cross Jack's feature's. In one movement Jack turned Ianto onto his belly and held his arms above his head "You ready for the best fucking of your life?" Ianto just nodded as he couldn't find his voice. Jack leant over to the small set of drawers by his bed to get the lube and Ianto's favourite toy.

"Ok Ianto don't move your hands, if you do you will get punished is that understood?" again Ianto just nodded. Jack got into a comfortable position on Ianto, then without warning spanked him with the whip on his arse, Ianto let out a pleased scream which egged Jack on even more. Each hit got harder which made Ianto scream louder and louder.

After a while Ianto started thrusting against the bed sheets needing the friction but was soon stopped by Jack "If you keep doing that you're not gonna get my lovely cock up your nice tight arse" Ianto stopped immediately "Good boy, now you ready for my fabulous big cock?" Ianto tried turning but Jack held him steady "Jack I wanna look at you while we make love for the first time I don't want to forget this, the look on your face when you cum and when you tell me you love me when we are done" slowly Jack turned him around and took his lips in a rush so the kiss was a bit sloppy "Say that again" Ianto raised his eyebrow "What?"

"Tell me were going to make love, I like it" Ianto smiled and kissed Jack "Jack Harkness, we are going to make love" Jack picked up the lube and squirt some on his fingers, he then moved his hand down to his lovers puckered hole and inserted a finger. Soon 1 finger became 3, once Ianto was prepared Jack entered him slowly not wanting to forget this feeling or moment.

Ianto's face was one of pure bliss as Jack started 'making love' to him slowly and reassuringly. "Jack I love... you so... much" Jack kissed him slowly not wanting to ruin the moment and he didn't.

It didn't take long for the pleasure to overtake them both, soon enough they were panting and groaning into each other's mouths. Ianto started squeezing his hole around Jack and that finished him off, Jack came shouting "Ianto I fucking love you" Ianto soon followed pretty much shouting the same.

As they lay there in post sexual bliss Ianto whispered something "I've always loved you, from the moment I laid eyes on you, even through the incident that could have kill..." Jack covered Ianto's mouth with his "Shhh it's ok no need to talk"

Once they got some energy back they got themselves washed and ready for bed "Hey Yan this is our bedroom now, our bed, our wardrobe our everything" Ianto stopped behind jack and put his arms round his lover's waist "In that case let's go to our bed"

End

Hope you like it, plz read and review good or bad cause it will help me out as I'm new to this Thanks

Emma xx

Authors note: Just to let every1 who is reading my story 'Troubled' the site won't let me put up the next chapter, I'm trying my best and hopefully, fingers crossed should have it up soon.


End file.
